criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Chad Baker
Chad Baker was the quarterback understudy for the Grimsborough University football team, the Grimborough Quails, and was also one of the suspects during the investigations of the deaths of their star quarterback, Troy Takiguchi in Dead Man Running (Case #34) springbreaker, Aaliyah Banks in Spring Break Massacre (Case #38), and Madison Springer in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Profile Chad is a 21 year old caucasian man with short wavy blond hair which swirls to the right side. He has brown eyes with his right one seeming a little bit sleepy. He wears black stripes of make-up to support his football team. He wears shoulder padding for when he's playing football underneath his football strip. His football strip is a blue shirt with Quails on the shoulder pads and his number is 29. Chad weighs 225 pounds and his blood type is A+. In Dead Man Running, It is known that he eats spicy food and drinks sports drinks. In Spring Break Massacre, ''Chad wears a light blue tank top with white and orange trim. It is discovered that he is athletic and wears flip-flops. In ''The Rorschach Reaper, Chad wears a white shirt underneath a black elegant suit and tie and was crying. His suit was stained with blood. It is discovered that he is a member of the university and has knowledge in electronics. Role in Case(s) In Dead Man Running, ''Chad was interrogated by the team after they had found his football jersey in Troy's laundry basket, which was located in the victim's dorm room at the Grimsborough University, where both of them studied. Chad told the team that his jersey was supposed to be there as the two were roommates. He also said that he was the substitute quarterback for the Quails and that their team's coach (Franklin Caldwell) had made them roommates as he thought that it would've been good for both of them. He was considered the killer as being left on the sidelines for so long could've driven a guy to extremes. However, he was let go when the Quails' coach, Franklin Caldwell was found guilty and detained for Troy's death. Chad returned in ''Spring Break Massacre, after Aaliyah Banks was was half-eaten by piranhas and was found floating on a pool of blood in the Grimsborough lake. While talking to Madison, the team were interrupted by Chad, who thought that the team was bothering her. At first, the team didn't recognise him but after a while, they did. They then went to ask Chad how he had been doing since becoming quarterback for the Quails. The team then asked Chad if he knew the victim, Aaliyah Banks. He replied and said that he didn't, since he only knew the girls in College who were football fans. Later, Chad was questioned about his part-time job at a gas station. He told the team that he had started to do this job just a few a weeks ago, as he was trying to save up money to invite Madison to the Prom Ball, and he also needed proper costume and proper shoes to pick her up in style. When asked if he had seen anybody suspicious at the gas station before the murder, Chad replied and said he didn't. In his last appearance in The Rorschach Reaper, Chad won the University Prom Ball with Madison. After Donna Walker announced them as the winners, everyone celebrated. Madison started to cry and was very happy. As the celebration was about to ensue, Madison was shockingly slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood on Chad's suit. After that he run away to the football field. After investigating the football field, they saw him in the bleachers crestfallen thus they lead them to talk to him but then he tells the team to go away where he reveals that he is madly in love with her but Madison won't answer back where he still hopes that one day she change her mind. This leads the team to send him to the psychiatric team back at the police station since he should not stay in the crime scene. He was interrogated again after Alex analyzes the tablet computer in the Dean's office where he and Madison are always being caught in the football stadium after hours. He reveals that they are talking about their relationship where he wanted them to move in together after college where he says that if Madison admitted that they were together then it was like she is ashamed of something. He tried to be with her level, he worked twice as and even took evening classes in electronics but it didn't impress her so much. In his last appearance in Additional Investigation, Chad asks some help to them since he is looking the photo they took with Madison after they went to the lake during spring break but he think that he lost it somewhere there the team then search the football field and saw a backpack, there they search through it and saw the picture of them and understand why Chad is so devastated seeing how red he is on the photo realizing Madison really liked him but couldn't tell it to him. When they are going to return the photo to him, it is revealed that Chad knew Madison was an Amish that's why she is distant sometimes where he just wished that she tell it to him so he could just understand her strange behaior. He really wants to go to her funeral but he can't and he thinks that maybe he can wear discreet clothes so he joins the team go to the clothing store he knew. Trivia *Between his performances, Chad shrinks an inch. *Chad is the only character to reward you clothes in all his appearances in Additional Investigation. *Chad, Caroline Fitzgerald, Donna Walker, Rachel Priest, Gertrude Piccadilly, Desmond Galloway and Charles Parker are the only suspects to appear in three different cases. Case Appearances *Dead Man Running (Case #34) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) CB4.png|Chad, as he appeared in Dead Man Running. cb38.jpg|Chad, as he appeared in Spring Break Massacre. Chad 41.png|Chad, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. Chad Baker 2.png|Chad, as the Prom King. Madison Springer 2.png|Chad's Prom Queen. OG_SUS_34_603.jpg OG_SUS_38_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_604.jpg Category:Suspects